Lady Protector
by Midnight-001
Summary: Kagome goes home after she and her friends 'defeats' naraku. She goes home after something big happens with a new discovery . she meets Yusuke and co. she once again fights her enemy with new freinds and a new love by her side.!Read Bio 4 Info!
1. Default Chapter

Midnight_001: Hey guys. First of all this is a fic already in mm.org. I havent updated that in a while, mainly because I have a block in my path. But you will see two new chapters by the new year.  
  
Disclaimer:: I Do not own a dime. Well i do but thats not the point. I don't Own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Lady Protector  
  
Prologue  
  
"NOOOOOO!" screamed the horrified Inuyasha. He had just turned around and saw that a youkai had just made a blow at the unsuspecting Kagome and Kikyou, one had just been healing Miroku and Sango with her miko powers, and the other who was watching her passively. Using the tetsaiga he gave the final blow to Naraku with whom he was battling. Seeing his whole body explode and all the youkai that had been sucked in by Naraku shooting out and start to die because they had been inside of Naraku too long and could not live with out his body as the host body. Then grabbing the other half that Naraku had of the Jewel, he turned and ran to both of his dying loves. Not bothering to look at Naraku's chunks of body. In doing so he had failed to see the black soul slithering away in search of a new host of a body.   
  
  
  
It was the last battle against Naraku. He had came upon them just as the had found the last piece of the other half of the Shikon no Tama. He had started after Kagome for her piece of the jewel, when Inuyasha had jump in front of her and started to fight Naraku. The he had all of his minions appear and they all began to fight. Miroku had taken quite a number of them with his wind tunnel, that is until Naraku's insects had appeared, then he just fought with his staff. Sango, using her huge boomerang took down a few of the larger demons youkai. With the Scar of the wind Inuyasha had taken the last remaining youkai that had tried to approach Kagome from behind.  
  
  
  
Looking around he could see all the dead youkai. The battle field was all bloody and was filling the air with a disgusting stench. Turing back to them he could see that Kagome had not received a bad blow he place the the half of the jewel upon Kagome purple light enveloped her. He heard a soft moan turning Inuyasha saw Kikyou had a slash cutting through her body. Kneeling down beside her he saw her eyes flutter open.  
  
"Inuyasha it's time," she said in a soft voice. Inuyasha stared at her; he knew what she was talking about. The promise he had made to her. Looking around at Kagome, he wished that things could be different but he that he could not just change everything now. He had made a mistake when he had made the promise, he never had thought about his feelings for Kagome; he had only said things that would have made her happy. It was too late. But despite that he could feel the guilt that had been plaguing him since knowing that KIkyou was alive again. "I'm sorry Kagome. I love you, and I hope that one day you will be able to find love again," he whispered the words to her. Looking down at KIkyou he nodded down at her. All of the sudden the earth around them had cracked open and they were both sucked down to the depths of hell.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
All around her was a misty fog. Wondering where she was or just how she had gotten there she had started to walk around. Finally starting to get real spooked she called out a name of the one who she knew would protect her. "Inuyasha!" . Getting no answer she called out again "Inuyasha!".  
  
"Feh, why don't you quiet down wench!" Came a voice beside her.  
  
Startled, she turned around and let out a small shriek. "EEEeep!" Getting a small chuckle in response to it, she screamed out "SIT!"  
  
THUD  
  
"Damnit! I didn't know that damned thing still WORKS!" Inuyasha yelled out loud. His face on the ground. Suddenly jumping up he grabbed Kagome by the arms. "Oi, wench!! Why the hell did you do that!" He yelled in her face.  
  
"That was for scaring me then laughing!" She yelled back at him. Getting a humph from him and a release she looked all around her. "Inuyasha, where are we?" Kagome asked getting a sad look from Inuyasha.  
  
"Just somewhere" was the sad reply. The scenery changed and they were in front of the God Tree.  
  
"W-What," Kagome sputtered. Looking at Inuyasha for answers she asks "am I dreaming?"  
  
"Sort of," Inuyasha said still looking sad, then he asks "what was the last thing that you remember?"  
  
"Umm, the last thing I remember was that a youkai had hit me," she answered. Looking at Inuyasha who was staring down at her. Kagome couldn't help but think that under this moonlight he looked so incredibly handsome.  
  
Looking down at Kagome all his thought were 'This is the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen' even more so than Kikyou. She had been a beautiful woman but in a way that was cold. You could never really see fire in her. Not like Kagome, who in every aspect of her showed love, warmth, and kindness. Just by looking at her you could tell that she was a strong willed kind of girl, one that wouldn't run and would always stay until the very end.  
  
"Kagome," he said quietly relishing in just saying her name. "I'm dead. I was sent here into your soul." He could see the pain in her eyes, the disbelief.  
  
"No," she said quietly the denial was laced in the word she had spoken. "You're not dead, you can't be"  
  
"I don't have much time here, I just have time to tell you that I am sorry," tears were now streaming down his face as he reach down to clasp her in an embrace. Holding her tightly like he can never let her go. "I love you and I wish things were different, but they are not. I have kept my promise to KIkyou." Looking down he could see her pain and anger but continued on. "But I am here to tell you that just because my life with you has ended, yours has even barely begun. I was able to see what you life will be like and I am happy to know you will be taken care of. The adventures you will embark, you will not be alone."  
  
"I can't," she whispers. "How can I when I will not be with you? How can I go on with out you right by my side where you have always been?"  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said chidingly. "How could you say that?" Taking in a huge breath he begun to kiss her just as he had always wanted to, in his dreams in his heart. A deep and passionate kiss that would be able to say all that he wanted to say. Finally breaking the kiss he held her closer and put her head down on his shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I will always be right by your side, heck I'll be even closer than that I'll be in your heart just as you are in mine."  
  
"I'll try," she said in a small voice. "I'll try real hard."  
  
Smiling down at her he had suddenly forgot to tell her something that this King Yenma had told him. "Kagome look at me there is some thing very important that I need to tell you." Waiting until she had finally looked up at him, he took a deep breath and said all that he promise to say to Kagome say for the King guy, "Your powers that are deep in you will be unleashed when you wake up you will become a youkai miko." He waited for her expected reaction.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You are the sole protector of the Shikon no Tama. Protecting it from humans and youkai alike, in essence you will become a powerful being, more than any other ever seen. It's the only way to make sure that no one will ever take it from you. Your miko powers will sky rocket and as for your newly found youkai self that going to be hard to explain."  
  
"DO IT NOW!"  
  
Inuyasha blanched at the voice, while Kagome let out a small "EEeep!" With her eyes wide she asked "What on earth was that!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at that. "That Kagome was not from this world, that voice was from King Yenma himself, you know the guy that lives in the Reikai?"  
  
Eyes wide Kagome replied with a disbelieving, "No WAY!" With a smile on his face Inuyasha said, "Yes actually, he was the one who said all the stuff about you and the one who let me say my peace to you." Getting serious again "Kagome, Naraku's soul is not gone, King Yenma may have step in and was able to bind it but it will break free 500 years from now that will be at least five years from your present time. I want you to be training in the time before it happens, the well will still be open so you will be able to train here and still go back to your family."  
  
"What about my youkai powers," Kagome asked.  
  
"Oi, I completely forgot about that!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Right, Kagome you will be able to have the powers of a demon that has never really been heard of. This demon was once a being from the heavens or something like that and was changed into a evil being as there can never be good if their is no evil, You following me? 'cause I know I didn't really when the king guy was talking to me about this."  
  
Once Kagome nodded he continued on. "You will still have your human form but you are able to change your form into the youkai that you seem to be connected with. Also your strength will be unbelievable for a small thing like you," Inuyasha teased. a  
  
"And no, you don't even have to have big muscles. You could look like you are now and be able to carry a things more than twice your size and not break a sweat."  
  
"WOOOW!" Kagome exclaimed, with disbelieving eyes. "I'll be able to so all of that? Doesn't that seem just a bit excessive?"  
  
"Nah, with all that there is out there you will be able protect yourself whenever the time comes. Oh and one more thing, while I was, you know talking to King Yenma, he wanted me to present you with the third sword that my father had made."  
  
"There was another sword?" Kagome ask shocked. "That's for me?"  
  
"Yes, here look," Inuyasha smiled, as in a blinding flash a sword appeared before their very eyes. "Kagome this is your sword. It is more powerful than any sword that could be possibly made, with this sword you are able to destroy one hundred thousand youkai and be able to revive one hundred thousand souls. It is a light sword but also indestructible."  
  
"Whoa".  
  
"Yes, it never really could do that, but King Yenma had put some of his very blood into that sword, not to mention that someone else put their own blood into this sword as well, so it got stronger but I can't really say who at the moment, ."  
  
Kagome just stood there with shock and excitement in her eyes  
  
"Oh" I am so glad that I had begun to be home schooled and by some unknown miracle had manage to graduate before all the others and never had to worry about school again.  
  
"INUYASHA!" The loud and deep voice boomed.  
  
Inuyasha winced at the voice while Kagome looked on with shock. Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly. Kagome, I have to go now." he said quietly.   
  
"Now?" Kagome asked. "Yes". Kagome threw her arms around him and clutched him to her with all her might. "I'll missed you with all my heart," she whispered into his ear. "I love you Inuyasha".  
  
Closing his eyes when tears threatened to spill from them. He had waited so long to hear those words, he thought that his heart would burst. He bent down to kiss Kagome. Putting all his love and everything that Inuyasha felt for Kagome into the kiss. Letting go of Kagome was by far the most hardest thing that Inuyasha had ever had to do. But some how he had been able to. Stepping away from her he saw that her image had begun to fade. "Kagome I Love You " he said before she completely went away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come Inuyasha. You saw what her life will be like she will be fine."  
  
(Imagine that Inuyasha and a shadowed mysterious figure are walking away and slowly fading out)  
  
"I am not worried about that I am more concerned about the other man," came Inuyasha's sulky voice.  
  
"Are you worried she will no longer love you when she meets the other man?"  
  
"No, well yeah. She'll have someone else later what happens when her soul will finally rest, huh? Will she choose to be with me or him? I wish that I had the chance to live a life with her. He will be with her always by her side when they find each other right?  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Feh, no reason just making sure she won't be alone".  
  
"Of course no reason at all".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys This fic You will only be able to pair Kagome up With either Kurama or Hiei. Their soooooooooooo cute. i'll make another fic with Sesshy chan one of these days. he is so cute too. 


	2. Ch 1

Midnight001: Thanks for reviewing. Again I do not own Iy and yyh. Wish i did though.  
  
Chapter One: The Awakening  
  
Kagome started to stir from her sleep. First she felt that she didn't really hurt at all and felt strong and so full of energy. She could hear and smell four people in the same room with her. The four different heart beats and the unique smell coming from them. Was this how Inuyasha felt in the morning the need to check everything first before opening his eyes?   
  
"Oh, look Kagome is moving!" came a childish voice beside her. Shippou's voice, there was no way she could ever mistake that. Slowly she began to open her eyes. Staring straight up she could see the two blue eyes of the little kitsune.  
  
"Yay! Kagome is awake!" following that excited cheer the kitsune threw his arms around Kagome's neck. "Oh, Kagome it was so horrible. First that mean youkai hit you and Kikyou, then Inuyasha checked on you and then went to look at Kikyou and then they both went to hell. I thought that you would go with them. You had already had this purple glow around you and the jewel was whole then this bright light came."  
  
Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes at the thought. She had to get over the fact that Inuyasha was truly gone. She started to get up when something that had been next to her on her side started to vibrate.  
  
"Oh yeah, that sword suddenly appeared while you were still uncoinchu-uncoinsi-umm while you were sleeping in the battle field," said a frustrated Shippou, still shame face that he could not pronounce the hard word. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a nice new sword. Not like how Inuyasha's sword appeared to be rusty, but like someone had just forged the sword. The sheath of the sword was an inlaid silver with gold leaves.   
  
Kagome picked up the sword that laid beside her, as soon as she had touched it had begun to vibrate even more. Also to Kagome's surprise it was not heavy but very light. "Take out the sword from the sheath little one," came the voice at the doorway. Both Kagome and Shippou jumped at the voice. They looked up and saw the old miko, Kaede . Nodding her head Kagome started to draw the sword from the sheath. Upon fully withdrawing the sword a white light flashed from the sword. It had transformed onto a fang just like Inuyasha's but not. Instead it was slimmer and longer but it was still a fang.  
  
"Oh, wow Kagome," exclaimed Shippou. He started to jump up and down. "That's cooool. You look good too, ya know with the new look and everything."  
  
Kagome stared at Shippou, puzzled at his choice of words. "What do you mean new look, Shippou," Kagome asked.  
  
Shippou stared at Kagome as if she were dumb, then his whole face lit up. "Oh yeah, you never got a chance to see your-self yet." Jumping from the sleeping bag that Kagome had been resting on during her recovery, to the big yellow pack looking for something that Shippou had seen Kagome look at sometimes. "Here we go!" Handing the compact over to Kagome.  
  
Opening the lid Kagome could see herself and gasped in surprise. 'Wow I look good. Hell better than goon I look hot!' Instead of her usual brown eyes they were a light green, as she started to shake off the shock her eyes started to turn purple. 'I guess they changewith my moods'. Her hair had also changed they had become a silky texture that was pure black with silver, red and blue streaks that ran through it. Her bangs had also grew and were now the same length as the rest of her hair. "I look good". She said out loud  
  
"Nuh uh, you look beautiful," came Sippou's reply.  
  
"Yes, child you do look even more beautiful," agreed Kaede. Then she kneeled before Kagome, so that they were eye level. "But what came of this, do you know? Miroku and Sango said that after the glow that surrounded you subsided you looked like this."  
  
Staring straight at the old miko she took a deep breath and repeated everything that was said between Inuyasha and herself (Well not everything that had been said but the other parts) After she had repeated everything Kaede and Shippou stared at her in shock.  
  
"A-a-a youkai miko?" both Kaede and Shippou said in a dumbfounded voice. Kagome giggled at their faces, Shippou she would have expected from but Kaede too. Then they heard the door slide open once more and thier stood both Miroku and Sango. "Kagome!" they both cried out. They rushed to her and hugged her mindful of her injuries and theirs that were not fully healed. "Ah, lady Kagome it is good to see that you are well," came a smooth voice from Miroku as well as the other thing that she expected.  
  
Rub, Grope, Rub  
  
BAM!!  
  
Miroku was before them eagle spread with swirly eyes. @____@ with Sango above him with her big boomerang in her hands. The rest of them sweatdroped, while her eyebrow twitched.   
  
'Wonder how it suddenly appeared?' thought Kagome. She took a deep breath and smelled the fresh scents from outside. "Shippou, why don't you tell them everything, I think that I'll go outside for a bit."  
  
"Ok Kagome," Shippou said hastily, knowing that Kagome just needed to alone right now to think.  
  
"Thanks," with that quiet thank you she left out the door, with her sword in hand. Out side Kagome let out all her senses. She heard the dying breath of an old man and the crying of a new born girl. She smelled the fragrances of the flower field that was miles away.She sensed the youkai that were roaming the lands. Kagome felt so many things that it would have overwhelm even the strongest youkai, but she felt more free and relaxed than ever before. She then took off in a run, feeling wild and daring she took off in leaps throughout the forest. When the trees grew thinner, Kagome leaped high into the air, large white wings suddenly appeared at her back and she soared through the air for a few minutes. Then she saw the blue ocean, she was amazed that she had came here so fast, that she landed gently on the high cliffs her wings retracted onto her back.  
  
Kagome could smell the saltiness of the ocean, of the fish that fishermen had caught and the fishermen them selves. She closed her eyes and thought of Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha," she whispered into the wind, her hand reached into the Shikon no Tama that was hanging from her neck on a silver chain, she did not even know was there. Looking at the jewel she could see that it was indeed whole once more.  
  
"Child." A voice came behind her. Trying to sense what it was she only felt a strong aura that was similar to her own. Turning around she could see that it was Midoriko. 'Wow I look more like her then I do Kikyou'. "Yes?"  
  
"You are very strong now and you know it. But you are still ignorant of all that you are able to achieve. You will become the strongest of all, and when your time comes to an end your female legacy will live on to protect everything that you know hold dear today and even more. Form this day forth you will be known as Lady Protecter."  
  
"H-how will I ever live up to such a responsible title, I'm only 15," Kagome asked in a small voice.   
  
With a gentle smile Midoriko said, "You will live up to it because your soul, your purity, and your love will not settle for anything less. Kagome you will be the light for the future, for all that will come to be. But for now you will need to train. Four years will be more than enough to learn all the power and the extent of it that you have. You will learn and harness your miko self as well as your youkai self to combine them and use them as one, in battle, in protecting and defending what you have and what the world needs."  
  
"And the last year?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"Ah, for that year you will train others that will help you in your future battles to protect the world," Midoriko explained to her reincarnate.   
  
"Train others? Why can't I just bring Miroku and Sango with me?"  
  
"When Naraku awakens he will be even more stronger than before; do you really want to put them in danger again?"  
  
"No, but what about the ones I will have to train".  
  
"They are very strong even more than your friends are. They will become a good asset to you and your future battle with Naraku." Midoriko pause as though she were listening to something. "Kagome before I leave I need to tell you that anything that will happen will be because that is the fate of what needs to be." With that Midoriko slowly started to fade away.  
  
"The fate of what needs to be," Kagome repeated into the gentle breeze that had appeared. Kagome allowed her great white wings to appear and slowly swept up into the sky heading back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
During the next four years Kagome had spent it training hard. She had left behind Miroku and Sango to start their new life together. Sana and Moku wee twin boy and girl. Kagome would feel so horrible if anything happened to her new godchildren Taking Shippou with her she had learned all that the whole world had to offer. She had traveled far and wide throughout the entire world.   
  
During her travels in the past she had been sort of like a youkai exterminator and for her trouble she had been given expensive artifacts, so when she went to the future they had turned out to be priceless things that everyone wanted and they paid any sum that she wanted. She had become very rich during her first year in training. Within the second year she had become not only the most richest woman but the richest person in the whole world. Kagome had been forced to hire someone else to watch out for her money which had spread out to the hundred billions.   
  
In the past Kagome had bought a large amount of homes around the world in the most secluded spots, the villagers in which she had saved from youkais was very eager to build her a large home. After each home was built Kagome had put a spell that hid her homes from any unwanted attention from the human eyes. Kagome had preferred large homes as to not having to feel like she confided. Many animal youkai that were good and just needed a place to stay from the increasing humans.   
  
Soon other youkais were seeking refuge in her homes. She had welcomed them so long as they sis not hurt each other, this was very hard at first but soon they all came to love each other and welcomed any new youkai wanting to be away from the new threat of the increasing humans. When she went to the future she checked up on every single home and could see that they were all still there and a large number of new ones and of course all of their families.  
  
Soon she had developed her powers to unthinkable heights. No one could surpass her in her miko abilities and her powers in her youkai self. She had also learned all of that she needed to know with her knew sword. While in the past She had learned all the sword techniques from the best of the best. Which went from officers in all of the best armies, king of thieves from all around the worl that thought they were the best until they had met Kagome's cunning and skill, fighting monks that lived in secluded areas, to all the youkai that had incredible knowledge in fighting with swords.   
  
Even with her large blade no one would ever be able to surpass her speed and strength. Kagome had learned to use every weapon that there was, she could use every blade imaginable, also she could harness her spirit energy into forms of guns, waves, swords, whips, bow and arrow, to unlimited throwing balls that even one could take an enormous crater in the ground. Her spirit energy was the strong not very many people could ever compare.   
  
It also never wavered no matter how huge the attack or how long she used it was always there. Kagome knew that it was limited, it was just very strong. She had learned how to use the destruction of a hundred thousand souls when kings from many other countries tried to take what was hers and tried to attack Kagome and Shippou one day with their vast armies. She had done what had become instinct. Kagome had regretted it as soon as she had done it, so with her compassion she used on swipe to revive all the souls. Instead she use a spell that made the kingdoms forget about everything that had to do with what was hers and herself.   
  
She had visited Miroku and Sango whenever free time that she could. They had already three children new additions to the family, two boys and one girl. Seeing this Kagome knew that she did not want them to be involved in the future fight. They were happy and they had finally settled down. The air rip had disappeared from Miroku's hand, and will never come back. For while Naraku will come back, it will be a different Naraku yet not. Changing the fact that it will not be the same Naraku but a more powerful one.   
  
During her travels many forms weather youkai or not had tried to take Shippou from Kagome. She was worried that he might get hurt if she was not there, so she had taught self-defense to Shippou and they had drastically improved his kitsune magic making him very strong in spite of him still looking like the young and abandoned kitsune when she had first met. He was able to take on even the mightiest youkai without much help, even though he can still act like a little baby. Kagome had adopted Shippou within a year of being together , much to his delight.  
  
So that was how she had spent her time. Soon it was all coming to an end. Already three years and exactly six moths had pass. Kagome had a talk with Shippou, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku. They had decided that it was time that Kagome had start to search for her new fighters. Getting a large quantity of new and even old artifacts from the Warren States era and saying their goodbyes and promises to return once they found the new fighters to help train them here awayfrom, view, Kagome and Shippou returned back to the future time both excited to find new friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Ladies and Gents . Stay tuned in for anouther chapter. And Keep on voting. When I hve a reason able amount of votes I'll tell you who Kagome gets to be with.   
  
Will it be the cold, hunky black haired Hiei. ::Hiei stands up:: And the mob of girls goes wild!!!!  
  
Ooooorrrrrr Will it be the sweet yet mysterious Kurama!!!!!! ::Kurama stands up:: Again the raging mob of rabid   
  
fan girls goes wild . Uh-Oh Ladies and gents it seems that they are already starting to foam at the mouth. Start voting now.!!   
  
Midnight001::Looks at the foaming mouthes:: AND SEND IN ANIMAL CONTROL!!!! 


	3. Ch 2

Midnight001- Hello hello everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed, you were all so very fabulous. I wish you all a very very Merry Christmas or as they say in Japanese Merri Kurisumasu. And a happy New Year. Also you all should better put your votes in soon 'cause I'll be closing it around the fith or sixth chapter so Hurry!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Lady Protector::  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Kagome-sama?"  
  
Looking up from where she was staring out into the pool that had been showing her every land in Tokyo. In the two months that she had been here her solicitor had been bugging her about the increase in money from the investments she had made. It seemed that Kagome had the natural instincts of investing and she was a Wall Street Whiz. But right now what her natural instincts told her was to go out, and run free.   
  
On the first day that Shippou and Kagome had returned she had enrolled Shippou into a very good youkai public school. (It seemed that Youkai were still around but their were very, very few and they had all come together and were living in secret.) They had talked about it and both had thought that in a public school Shippou would not have to be someone that he was not. (meaning having to protend to be human) He would be able to do what he wanted without the restrictions of private school strict rules, While still be able to receive an excellent education. He was very happy and was very popular.  
  
"Yes, what is it Toya?" Kagome asked. Kagome had used only her youkai servants, as her staff. She knew that she could depend on every one of them. Using a concealing spell over the ground of every single building that Kagome owned it allowed them to walk freely in their youkai forms, so while the youkai saw each other in their true forms any human would just see regular, it also kept away the other nosy eyes and ears of other youkai so they smell human and only felt human around them. Incase those kinds of Youkai would not harm them if they came to seek refuge from spirit detectives.  
  
"Kagome-sama, it seems that we have found a number young people only a few months older than you, that has a tremendous amount of energy. Our spies just reported that they are working for the Prince of Reikai," Toya said her eyes still on the ground. While her mistress had always felt that it was unnecessary to do that, she could not help herself. She knew that even relaxed her mistress still sent of a powerful aura that could literally knock anyone off their feet. Toya was thankful that her mistress was thoughtful enough to conceal herself and her powers enough until what seems like she had no powers at all.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows, "That is quite impressive. How strong are they, were you able to find out?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome-sama, we were able to. It seems that the strongest one in the group when powered to maximum level was only able to reach at least a quarter of your level."  
  
"That's not enough to beat Naraku!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"Yes, but that is quite a feat in itself."  
  
"I suppose so," Kagome said dejectedly. "Go send a missive to the Prince that I want to hold an audience with him and his workers in one month, tell him to call every single one of them so that I can look them over."  
  
"Hai, Kagome-sama." Toya said before turning to leave.  
  
"Oh and one more thing," Kagome called out.  
  
Hai, Kagome-sama?" Toya ask turning back around to face Kagome.  
  
"Will you stop calling me -sama?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course, Kagome-s umm good day Lady Kagome" Then Toya left.  
  
'Oh boy' Kagome thought. 'I'll have to work them like dogs, to just prepare them'. 'Oh, well' Then Kagome turned back to the pool she had been staring at. There it showed Shippou playing in the other kids. "Shippou," she called out. She could see that Shippou had turned his head at her call. He urge the other kids to play on without him saying that he would catch up. Then pulling out a charm that was similar to the pool he ask, "Yes mama?"  
  
"We found them. I am going to send Rouka to pick you up and go to the shrine after school okay?"  
  
"Oh boy!" Shippou said excitedly. "Ok, I'll meet you at the shrine mama! See ya!" then the picture blurred out.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome whispered. "Oh boy". Kagome sighed this was going to be real looong.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reikai  
  
"Uhh Koenma sir?" George asked the small prince who was reading a missive that a fire bird youkai had brought in. George and the prince were talking when the youkai had appeared zooming from the open window. "What does it say?"  
  
"If you would just shut up you big oaf I'll read it faster!" the small prince shouted. After two minutes had pass, the prince had slowly put down the missive with a shocked look on his face. "Whoa".  
  
"Uhh, your highness, what's the matter?" George asked.  
  
"That was from a servant of the Lady Protector," Koenma said in an awed voice.  
  
George gasped as if Koenma had just said something so sacred it was frightening. "Yo-you mean The Lady Protector. The really real Lady Protector?"  
  
"There is only one being!" Koenma would have shouted it if he still was not awed by the sheer thought of someone so powerful as herself wanting to speak to him.  
  
"Well, what did she write?"  
  
"In a months time she will come and visit here. They will explain everything then."  
  
"They, sir?"  
  
"She and her son."  
  
"I never knew she had a son."  
  
"We will just have to wait until one moth to figure everything out. Oh and she asked to meet the whole team and anyone immediately associated. I suppose that would mean Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina."  
  
"Wow, this is such an honor," George exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it is. BBOOTTAAN!!" The young prince shouted.   
  
"CCOOMIINNG!!" was the replied shout. Hearing the running footsteps of the diety of death heading toward the chamber. Huffing and puffing she came. "Yes*gasp*you called*deep breath*sir."  
  
"Botan, call the team here on the double," the little prince said.  
  
The blue hard girl narrowed her eyes at the little prince. "You could have contacted me with the communicator!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes, but that would not be as funny," Koenma said and burst out laughing, because her shouting had only made her breath harder.  
  
"RRGHH!" she growled as she stomped away. She made her oar appear and flew off to her human friends.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Okay, you little baby. This had better be worth it," the hot tempered spirit detective growled out. "I was with Keiko!"  
  
"Yeah, and me and Yukina were at the park," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't worry you will all leave as soon as you hear this," came the diplomatic voice of Kurama. (A/n: I looove him.)  
  
"Hn," was all that was said from the little koormie. (A/n: i luuv him too.)  
  
"Okay, you guys what I am about to say is very important," said the little prince.  
  
With that said all the attention was focused on the young prince. Taking a deep breath he continued on. "In one month we will be having a very, and I state this with all importance, very important guest. In order to truly present ourselves you have to train hard to show that you are strong enough-"  
  
"Wait a minute are you saying that someone is coming and wants to look us over to see if we are actually strong!" shouted Yuske. "I going." Then he turned to leave.  
  
"Yuske!" came a shout from the little prince. With a very serious tone of voice that Koenma had never really used of Yuske he said, "This person is very strong, more so than you could ever really hope to ever achieve. This is very important to me, if my father found out that you had disrespected his top case in his day, heads will roll."  
  
"Wh-what?!" Yuske shouted, the stronger than him info got to him. "No way some one is stronger than me!"  
  
"Don't you think you are being self-centered Yuske?" Kurama ask, surprised himself that someone was really that much powerful then Yuske.  
  
"Dont bother that loser is always that way," said Kuwabara in a small voice.  
  
"No I am not, I'm just stating the truth," Yuske said in a pouty voice. 'There was no way that someone was that strong, there has to be a mistake.' "Are you sure that this is real, no one is pulling our legs and stuff? I should have felt this persons energy by now."  
  
"Have you ever heard of suppressing your powers?" Koenma ask as of he were talking to a little kid. "Okay so we have one month to present yourselves, can I also suggest Yuske and Kuwabara that you learn some manners?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean you little toddler!?" Yuke shouted at the prince.  
  
"Yeah I have good manners, Uremeshi's the one that needs the help," snapped Kuwabara.  
  
"That is what I mean," Koenma said. "You need to lean how to restrain yourself, you don't want to get blasted away for disrespect do you?"  
  
"Don't worry I will help," Kurama said in his smooth voice. (~*~Oh you can just imagine where else around him is smooth too~*~)  
  
"Even with the help, I doubt that the loudmouth and the oaf will learn much," came a taunt from Hiei. (~*~Cute Hiei. So fast. in so many areas too~*~)  
  
"What did you say you little shrimp!?" came shouts from both boys, then they started to chase him with reprimands from Koenma about watching to furniture.  
  
'Oh boy this is going to be a long month' thought Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight_001: Hey thats chappie two. Remember to vote kay? 


	4. Ch 3

~~~~~~~~Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~One month has past  
  
"Wow I have been training so hard this past month that should be just as strong as who ever this person is," said Yuske praising himself.  
  
During the past month the team had been training together. They had learned a lot in training against each other. But it seemed that Hiei was very particular in training with Kuwabara. It was stopped when they found out that Kuwabara had been letting Hiei hit his head with the koormie's sword saying that Hiei said it would help his head grow thicker. All Hiei said was 'that stupid oaf was the one who fell for it not me' After this Yuske and KUrama had taken great pains in making sure that Kuwabara can learn who to trust and what information to trust.  
  
Other than that the month had been uneventful.  
  
"Yuske I'm sure that you are very strong, but you should never underestimate someone you don't even know," Koenma said placating the spirit detective. He had dressed in his best and had asked that they all do the same. To the team all that meant was make sure that the clothes they were wearing was washed. They came traditional styled with the three boys in their uniforms and Hiei in his black outfit. They were a bit worried about the girls when they were notified that they had to bring them along, they had taken so long dressing that they thought they would be late. Turned out they had been called in an hour early just incase something like this had happened.  
  
So there they all were. The team and the girls were lounging in the courtyard where they had to wait for half on hour. Yuske, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan were all in the shade of a large tree talking, with Hiei in the branch of that tree and Kurama in the gardens.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
At The Shrine  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty dress mama," Shippou said in a hushed voice. He had been getting dressed and was now waiting for his mother to come down. When she had all he could do was admire how beautiful his mother was. During the past couple of years Kagome had grown into a very beautiful lady. Shippou had notice that some men had started to stare at her more than before. So there Kagome stood in a form fitting silver dress that had slits from the hem of her dress that went all they way to mid thigh, she had learned that these dresses were elegant, sexy, and very easy to fight in.   
  
She had silver armbands that went around her biceps the head and tail into the head of a dragon, Shippou had a chain like it on his neck. It had a spell around in it that created a force field that blocked any unwanted attention, making it very easy to get through crowds with out people looking at you. Her hair was down and with the sun out it made the streaks in her hair stand out more, she had also her fabled sword strapped around her waist, she wore a Grecian footwear, this all around gave her a look of a goddess.  
  
"Than you Shippou," Kagome said picking him up into her arms like a baby and held him like that. "We should get going. I'll send you first on Rayo then I'll follow you, I should only be at least five minutes behind okay?"  
  
"Kay! Come on Rayo!"Shippou called out to Kagome's white youkai tiger. Kagome had found twin tiger cubs in India in the past and had brought them with her to the future. They were like Kiara, a cute little baby cub that was able to turn into a ferocious beast, when needed. Running from the forest came the two adorable cubs Rayo in front being chased by his sister Raya.  
  
"Come on Rayo we are going first to the Reikai," Shippou explained to the little cub. Rayo stood straight up and a white fire surrounded the cub when it was gone there stood a massive white tiger, which was three times the size of even the largest regular feline animal. It had white fire encircling the paws the great beast, then it was in the air. Jumping on Rayo Shippou shouted a "SEE YA!" and was off in the direction of Reikai.  
  
Bending down Kagome picked up Raya, and instead of having her transform Kagome let out her wings. They had changed a bit from the first time she had used them, now they were massive, each wing twice the size of Rayo transformed and the tips of the wings were now golden. She stretched them out then lifted herself, the armbands grew warmer signaling that the spell was in effect, then she flew with Raya in her arms after her son and towards Reikai.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What the Fuck is that!" Yuske screamed. They had still been awaiting for the arrival of the mystery person, when they had all felt the presence of a youkai heading towards them.  
  
Looking at the sky they all could see the massive figure of a white tiger approaching them. It had scared the girls and had got the boys into a fighting stance, then Hiei saw something on the tiger youkai.  
  
"It seems that our mystery person is heading our way," Hiei said out loud.  
  
"What it's an animal!" Kuwabara asked shocked.  
  
"No, you idiot, look you can see that something is riding the tiger youkai," Koenma said behind them. At seeing the youkai Koenma had transformed into to his teenager figure. "Now will all of you calm down so that you won't make a scene?" They had relaxed only a tiny fraction more and waited until the tiger had touched down.  
  
Jumping out off the tiger youkai was a little kitsune that had on a silver and gold apparel. "Good boy Rayo, come," the child had said, then the large figure had transformed back into its cute and cuddly self.   
  
"Oh, wow that is just the cutest thing that I had ever saw!" Botan had cried out, all the girls and Kuwabara had agreed.  
  
The little boy had turned around with the cub in his hands. He calmly walked over to the Prince and bowed. 'Boy,' thought Shippou 'I'm so glad that mama had taught me my manners'. "Hello Prince Koenma, my name is Shippou, my mother will be here shortly," Shippou said politely  
  
"WHAT! Your mother? Does that mean I have to train with an old hag again?!"  
  
Shippou turned around at the voice, to stare at a boy in green that had insulted his mother. He glared at him. Everyone could tell that the small boy did not like what Yuske had said. "Yes, my mother. And she is not an old hag," Shippou said in a cold voice. "Do you have a problem with the fact that she is a woman or are you worried your ass is gonna be kicked by her," Most of the people stared at Shippou in shock that someone so young could be so intimidating., but some of the others were glaring at Yuske.  
  
"Shut up Yuske!" shouted Kuwabara, Koenma, and Keiko. Turning towards the little boy Koenma tried to apologize, "Please forgive him he was being a baka."  
  
Shippou said with a smirk, "Yeah, I could tell."  
  
Yuske got very mad at this and shouted at the little boy, "You wanna fight you little brat!" Everyone sweatdropped that he would pick a fight with a little boy. They turned to the cute little kitsune that was holding the cute little cub as he said "Sure my mama is going to be here in five minutes, that more than enough time. Here you hold him." Shippou gave the cub to Kuwabara as he approached Yuske. Then got into a fighting stance that Kagome had taught him among many others  
  
"Yuske!" shouted all of them(Yes all). "Your picking a fight with a kid and the son of the very powerful woman," Koenma said seriously. Hiei shook his head that the human would sink so low as to try to defend his honor by fighting with just a little kitsune,  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just going to hit him lightly," said Yuske with assuredness in his voice, smirking at the little kitsune in front of him only to see the smirk return back.  
  
"One, don't ever fight a person you don't know," Shippou said before fading out. Yuske stood there shock as he turned trying to figure out where he was. He never sensed it before but now he could sense that the kid had a very strong spirit energy. That was Yuske's last thought before he was knocked onto a wall with enough force to leave a very large imprint of him.  
  
The group of people stood there shocked to, too see that the little kitsune cub stood on Yuske's tummy, "And two, don't insult my mother." With that he hopped off of him to get Rayo back from the red haired guy. Botan, Kuwabara, Keiko and Koenma went to check on Yuske, while Hiei, Kurama(who had just arrived after hearing all the comotion and gitting the facts from Hiei), Shizuru ,and Yukina stood next to the kitsune, while he was playing with Rayo. "That was very impressive, and not to say quite funny," Hiei said to the child. Shippou stopped to think about it and just shrugged, "I caught him off guard." "But still," Kurama insisted. "That was very impressive that one your age was able to accomplish a great feat such as that. Who taught that to you, your mother?" The cub gave a big grin, "Yeah mama is the best, that's why she wants to come here she needs to find people that's strong so she can train them."  
  
"Hn, I need no training from anyone," Hiei said. Hiei watched as the cub turned to him and noticed his sword. "Mama has a sword, she knows every technique there is and some she made up." Even a youkai such as yourself still needs improving." Then he gasp as he felt a tremendous energy coming toward them. "Mama!" the kitsune shouted running to the middle of the courtyard with the cub chasing after him as soon as Rayo felt the familar energy of his master.  
  
Above all their heads they saw a heavenly sight. Coming toward them with beauty and grace was what looked like an goddess. She wore a dress that showed of every curve her jewelry only adding to the goddess look. As she landed the cub that had been in her arms had jumped off to play with her brother. "Mama!" Shippou gushed. "You take too long."  
  
Kagome smiled down at her son as she let her wings retract back into her back. Then she heard someone clear his throat. Looking up she saw that it was the prince. Bowing she said, "Prince Koenma, I am Kagome also known as Lady Protector." She heard three gasps, letting her senses take over she could tell it had came from three youkai, two male and one female, a fox youkai and two koormies(cause Yukina is there).   
  
Kurama could not believe it. The legendary protector, was standing in front of him. Looking at Hiei and Yukina who also look dumbfounded he knew they were thinking the very same thing. She looked so young for some one so powerful, it was amazing to think that she thought of them for training.  
  
"Ah, we have been eager for your arrival since you have sent us that missive.," Koenma said blushing a bit because when Kagome had bowed she had shown him the large upper slopes of her breasts. Kagome smirked because she knew what had caused him to blush. Turning around to take a look at her surroundings she came upon the sight of a haggard looking Yuske. Walking to him she asked "what happened to you?"  
  
"Uhh, nothing happened to me," said Yuske too embarrassed that the little kid had beaten him, much less her kid. The beautiful girl before him looked at him skeptically  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight_001: okay not very long but theres this huge block in my path right now sorry. Just give me some time. 


	5. Ch 4

Midnight_001 : Yeah so I'm having a block right now gimmie a break will ya. Don't worry I'm on my sixth paragraph in ch 5 so it should be some what satisfying to my so very much dearest readers. And yes I'm talking to *You*........ Don't you roll your eyes at me that way. I slave and slave just to make you happy and you come into my story and roll you eyes . How could you. !_! ^_^ But at least you are here so Enjoy very much.!  
  
~~~~`Lady Protector~~~  
  
::::::Chapter Four:::::  
  
Kagome towered over the hurt Yuske with a look of disbelief written all over her face. "Oookaaay. I suppose that there are those that love to throw them selves upon the wall just for fun," Kagome said slowly thinking carefully over her words just in case this guy was a nut ball and would go berserk if offended by what she said. "Not that there is anything wrong with it, I'm sure lots of certain kinds of people( weirdoes) would enjoy doing what you seem to do."   
  
Then she turned back to the Prince to study him and the others around him. Yes she had learned of the three worlds though she had wondered what had happen before the feudal era and now to cause the demons to disperse into their own world. then she had been told that because of so many humans were becoming endangered by the demons the royal family of the rekai had help to create a new world and had rounded up the demons causing the humans harm and brought them to the makai.   
  
Kagome put a smile upon her face and spoke to the prince. "Well Lord Koenma it seems that you have indeed employed strong and loyal spirit detectives. as I can feel their spirit energy and they are quite impressive for humans and demons alike. Now you must explain to me how the girls have any at all relations to these boys."  
  
Koenma cleared his thought and proceeded to giving out the facts the Lady protctor needed even though he himself wanted to know why she wanted to concern herself with the girls. "Ahh, yes. Well Keiko the one with short auburn hair is Yuske's, the one who is behind you, childhood friend, she has witness the Dark Tournament and was part of though indirectly with numerous cases that Yuske was involved in."  
  
Kagome nodded her head as a sign that she had understood what he said and for him to continue on. Koenma nodded his head and proceeded on. "The light blue hair girl is Yukina and she is and ice koormie and twin sister of Hiei the fire koormie. Shizuru the tall girl is sister to Kuwabara the umm cough ::ugly:: tall boy. Lets see, alst but not least is Botan the one with the blue hair. She is our top ferry girl and also the assistant to the Spirit Detectives."  
  
The girls moved in front of Koenma and presented there self to the raven haired girl. "Hello there dear. As Koenma has said we are Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan and it is quite a pleasure to finally meet you. You don't know what an honor this is to actually meet you." Botan said for all the girls and stuck her hand out and smiled brightly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome instantly knew that she would definitely like these girls. Though she was very surprised when the prince had said had mentioned that the dark blue haired that she was one of the 'grim reapers' that everyone had thought to be wearing a black cloak and be well, grim. She took Botan's hand and shook it. "Good day to you girls. I am the Lady Protector but I prefer that we all drop formalities. So please call me Kagome."  
  
The girls nodded at this. They were so happy that some one had finally WANTED to include them in the missions. For so long they had only been noticed as the ones that either got in the way, had be captured and use as a bargain, or their personal cheerleaders. But this woman actually wanted them to be part of something and be able to help the boys, didn't she?  
  
Kagome saw this in their eyes and smiled. Yes, at first during her adventures with her friends in the feadual era she had felt so helpless. She would see her friends get hurt and she couldn't do a single damn thing about it. A month ago she had thought of a lot of things over when she decided to send for her trainees. She had watched a lot of action movies with Shippou and usually there was a guy fighting some big bad guy and during the last battle the bad guy would take their 'girl' and use them against him. Well this was not gonna happen this time.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention back to him. "Ahh. Lady Kagome please come and join us for lunch. We have prepared an exquisite meal in honor of your presence." he bowed low to her and presented her his arm. Kagome brightened at the thought of a good meal. Shippou had suddenly appeared with the twin cubs in his arms almost drooling at the prospect of food. Kagome laughed ad pickd him and his furry baggage into her arms.  
  
Shippou smiled brightly at his mother. He loved it when she carried him around like a baby. There was no here in the world he would rather be and no where else that he felt totally safe and sound. Even though he could take care of himself, in her arms he didn't have to worry anymore. He didn't have to worry for his well being or hers, 'cause mama would never let anything happen to him. It was just one thing that he needed in order for everything to be absolutely perfect, in order for him to have a family again. Daddy. he turned to look behind his mother's shoulder. 'Lets see. There are two demons and two humans. The humans already have mates so then only the demons are left.' Shippou pondered on this. 'One of then is a fire apparition and the other is a kitsune.' Shippou grinned. 'Let operation find a daddy finally commence.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight_001: Yes yes too short but hey what can I say (^0^) That Rythmed! Poll still open until Chappie Five   
  
Results are as follows  
  
Hiei : 15 :is seen smirking at Kurama and gives Kagome The *look*.   
  
Kurama:12 :is seen subtly pouting (Aww how cute)   
  
*Looking at results* :So that means only 27! people actually voted! Come on every body! Vote 


	6. Ch 5

Midnight_001: hey guys sorry if I haven't been updating lately it's just that (Just to be honest with ya'll) I am a very and I repeat very lazy person. That and the fact that I didn't know how to go about my stories. But by some act of a higher power I got you another chapter in my wonderful story. Yay!! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!!   
  
Onwards!! Men!! .... and Women!!  
  
Lady Protector  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Koenma had led the way to his office where he had especially set up an extravagant meal for his special guests. This was also a perfect way to impress upon his desire to find out just what this lady has to say and just what are her motives. While it is a great honor to have her as a guest there was a few missing details in this picture. Why had she called upon him? Why does she want to train them and why did she ask for the girls. The girls hadn't done much before. (Sexist Pig!!!!)   
  
When they had reached his office the Reikai tentai was little surprise at how nice everything was. The room was no longer the dull blue it had once been but a nice and soothing dark red. With a nice and large oak bookshelf lining the wall behind massive desk that reeked power. 'Thank God the interior decorators were able to finish before she came.' Koenma thought. In front of the desk was a large oval table that could perfectly seat all of them.  
  
Seating the lady and her child down Koenma motioned for all of the others to take a seat. As soon as they sat down the huge doors opened once more to reveal the long line of demons (Like George) each holding a silver platter in their hands. They began to approach the table. Each gap between a person sitting on a table was where a 'waiter' stood. Yusuke was beginning to actually drool from the smell that was coming out of the silver platter. Keiko having seen this stomped on his foot. Unfortunately this had only caused Yusuke to choke upon his own spit when he tried to slurp it back into his mouth.  
  
Kurama who had been sitting next to the choking Yusuke thumped his hand on his back to help him out a bit. "Huuhh, Huuhh," Yusuke breathed. He turned a look at Keiko and could see that she was shaking from holding back her laughter. Looking from across the table was Kuwabara. Laughing. At. Him. "Ha ha Uremishi! Geez I can't believe you choked on your own spit. Even I'm not that dumb!," Kuwabara said rather proudly. Then he thought about. "Wait now does that mean I called myself stupid?" he asked out loud. Yukina sitting to his right shook her head. "Oh Kazuma."  
  
Hiei smirk at this. 'This would be too easy' "Well of course you baka. And to think it took you almost two decades of your life to finally realize what all of us already know". Soon a sound of steam escaping from a small hole could be heard. A large red faced Kuwabara looked over to the short (but undeniably hott) fire demon that was seated to the right of His Yukina. "Why you little bug come over here so I can squish you!"  
  
Kurama shook his head in disappointment. He thought that they would at least not fight right in front of their guests. But he guessed that that was surely too much to ask from them. Turning to the lady who was seating to his left he offered an apologetic half smile. "I'm terribly sorry that you have to witness such a childish argument between my two *ex* friends," Having stretched on the word Ex caused Hiei and Kuwabara to take note of their surroundings. The faces that they looked were angry, mad, amused and disappointed. Kuwabara had the decency to blush but Hiei just gave his usual cold stare and "Hnn" and looked away.  
  
Giving a glare that promised retribution Koenma glared at the two then cleared his throat giving the waiters the signal to serve the food. Setting a silver platter in front of each person they opened the lid to reveal a lovely steam that filled the room with a wondrous aroma. When the steam had finally cleared it revealed a lovely entrée of Bird Nest Soup. (A/n: Mmm! Ya know by living in Hawaii you have a lot of different cultural background. One of this being foods, there are Samoan, Filipino, Hawaiian, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Vietnamese, Micronesian, Spanish/Mexican/Latin, and even more types of food. Oh what fun it is living in Hawaii.!!) Nodding his head Koenma signaled that they should begin to eat.  
  
Kagome took a sniff at the soup and was close to begin drooling. It had been at the least two months since she had eaten this soup (A/n: so true, it has been that long since I went to the Chinese restaurant that serves Bird nest soup !_!) Hearing a light and almost inaudible chuckle she turned to her right to look at Kurama. Blushing cutely and looking like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar she smiled while explaining "Its been so long since I've eaten this."  
  
Kurama smiled also. "Yes, indeed. My mother is a complete genius when it come to making bird nest soup next to oden of course." Widening her eyes she stood shocked. "Really you like oden too? That is my favorite of all soups." Kurama smile only grew more at this new revelation. 'Who knew a powerful person such as she would be so down to earth.' Not he apparently. "Well oden is also my favorite of the soups. Mines and Hiei's," he said nodding his head over to the fire apparition who had been listening closely. Well eavesdropping being the better word, that and making sure the baka didn't try anything funny with his sister. Unknown to the three of them a child was watching them and smiled at the way a certain red haired someone got along with a multi-colored haired woman.  
  
Looking at Hiei, Kagome smiled at him. Not wanting to try and anger the 'Lady Protector' he nodded at her and began to once again apply himself to the soup. (A/n: That sounded kinda funny to me) 'Hmm, so he's one of the silent ones. Bet he's one of those that have the dark pasts. Better watch out for him.' Throughout the entrée and the meal and past the dessert she had taken in everyone, bar her son, and had found out that the group was very closed knitted. They all knew each other so well, like the way she was with Sango, Miroku, and..... Inuyasha.   
  
With lunch now over the room began to shift around. The dining table collapsed in on itself and 'melted' into the cold hard ground. Large chairs started to appear. Bowing to Kagome Koenma asked, "Now could you please sit here." Gesturing to the chair that was closest to the large desk that he had seated upon. "And the rest of you fill up the chairs." One by one they each began to take a seat. Kagome placed Shippou right next to her.  
  
"Now Lady Protector, could you please tell us why you wanted an audience with my Spirit Detectives," Koenma asked. Nodding she complied, "You see I have foe that I had once thought to be dead. Not even a day afterwards a 'message' if you will came to me in a dream saying that he in fact still lives on. While weak I have enough reason to believe that given the amount of time of his fall and the present time he must have already gotten much stronger. I fear for the lives of those that are innocent to be caught in the undeniable future where battle will occur."  
  
Pursing his lips together Koenma asked, "Yet why is it that you need our help, or rather the help of my Spirit Detectives?"  
  
Sighing Kagome replied, "You see while I have ascended to a higher power than when I had last battled him I fear that he has in fact ventured so far as to sneak in to the boarders of hell and risen under his command a powerful legion of the undead. Not to mention that he is very crafty. He will not stain his hands by going out and fight with his army. No, he will send them out to try and weaken me, only then when he thinks that he would finally win will he come out from the shadows and take, what he thinks to be his right, my life. I will not be able to take care of my family and myself so closely to venture any errors that could cause a death among innocents that he will undoubtedly use against me just by myself. Which is why I need help. "  
  
Looking down at Shippou she was easily able to see that he was reminiscing upon a life that seemed so far ago. One of a young and naive girl, a temperamental hanyou, perverted monk, a demon slayer, and a young fox kit. The days they spent with each other. The days that they fought with each other. And the tragedy that had befallen upon them just because of one hanyou. One single hanyou that was hell bent on becoming so powerful that he gave no thought on those that he had used as mere stepping stones. Stepping stones that he thought was the minimal sacrifice to give up just to get what he wanted.  
  
The room was quiet with seriousness. Surprisingly though the first to actually break it was none other than Hiei. "You have said why you need us. To help you in an up coming battle against a foe of yours. Yet just exactly who is it that wants your life?"  
  
Cocking her head lightly she asked him, "You know who I am. A protector, a fighter, a demon angel. Yet you mean to tell me that you have absolutely no knowledge of how I became this way?"   
  
Hiei, along with Kurama, Koenma, Boton, and even Yukina, ones with knowledge of the demon world each shook their head no. " I suppose then that I should tell you my story. One of Adventure, tragedy, and in the very end love. This is my story of my life through my eyes. The way I fell only to be risen with the help of my good friends. The way had been so close to death and was saved by a demon only to lose him to death and his guilt. This is my story of the way I lived."  
  
Midnight_001: I will not tell you the story. I think that it's something that you should use your imagination. That and the fact that its 1:30 in the morning. Hey guys! Just to let you know the POLL has officially ENDED!!  
  
::Drum Roll:: and the winner is KURAMA!!!!!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V   
  
NOT!!!!!!!  
  
HIEI TAKES THE WIN!!!!!  
  
::Dances Around:: Go Hiei Go Hiei   
  
ish yo birtday   
  
ish yo birtday  
  
we going paatee lyk   
  
ish yo birtday  
  
Midnight_001: sorry to hurt you like that but sounded so funny in my head. Well now I must bid you good bye  
  
Sayonara!!^_^ 


End file.
